Locations in Glee
This page is for all the locations seen in the Fox TV show ''Glee''. William McKinley High School The school that New Directions attends and the main setting of Glee . The Choir Room The Choir Room is the most commonly seen place in Glee. It is where New Directions meet to discuss Show Choir related information. It has been seen in all episodes of Glee so far. It has a stage and grand piano, band equipment and it also contains Sue's 2010 Nationals Trophy. It was vandalised by Vocal Adrenaline in Funk. April Rhodes Civic Pavilion The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (formerly the Auditorium) is the performing centre for most big events. April Rhodes bought it back for New Directions when Sue locked it for her Cheerios to practice. Many big events have happened their such as Vocal Adrenaline's performance of Another One Bites The Dust, Invitationals, and the "A Night Of Neglect" benefit. The first 5 members of New Directions all auditioned here. Football Field Where the athletics takes place. It is also where the Titans & Cheerios practice. New Directions performed Thriller/Heads Will Roll with the Titans here in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Gymnasium The hall where Basketball is played. New Directions performed Tik Tok, Push It and Toxic here. It is another place where the Cheerios practice. In Home, the Cheerios hold a pep rally here with Mercedes singing Beautiful. In Prom Queen, McKinley High held their prom in the gymnasium. Astronomy Classroom In Duets Sam and Quinn meet to discuss doing a duet. Sam tries to name the planets but gets it wrong. In Never Been Kissed, Tina and Mike test the cooling off method in here during a make-out session. In Furt, Sam tries to give Quinn his promise ring but she rejects him. Spanish Classroom Will's teach spanish in this classroom, except for the episode The Substitute. In A Night of Neglect, Kurt indicate to Blaine that it's in front of the choir room. Lockers & Hallway Seen in almost every episodes, particularly the corridor where Santana, Brittany, Finn, Quinn and Kurt's lockers are. Santana fights Quinn and Lauren here, first beating up Quinn and then being beaten up by Lauren. This is also where most characters get Slushied . Sue's Office Sue's Office where she plots the Glee Club's destruction. Brittany, Santana and Quinn mostly received orders here before Quinn's pregnancy was an issue. In The Power of Madonna, Sue meets Kurt and Mercedes here and talks about reenacting Madonna's Vogue music video. It is again used in Home, where the Cheerio's have their weigh-in. In A Very Glee Christmas, Sue keeps her gifts here until Will and the others take them back. Emma's Office Emma's Office is where she use to give orientation for students and, sometimes, to Will. In this place, she has lots of pamphlets for help the students. Emma's ex-husband, Carl Howell, had his first appearance here. Principal's Office Principal Figgins' office and for a short time, Sue's. Sue and Will usually meet with Figgins to discuss problems in the school here. It is also the first place where Coach Beiste is introduced. In The Substitute, Sue becomes principal and fires Donna, Figgins' secretary and hires Becky as her own. Places Around Lima Jean's Nursing Home Where Sue's sister Jean lived for many years until her death in Funeral. Sue was a regular visitor as she treasured Jean as the most important thing in her life. The nursing home was also the scene for Sue's wedding to herself in Furt. Sue's House Sue's home that is full of trophys. Sue's housemaid, Imelda works here. It is seen in Funk when Will comes to apologise to Sue and again in Comeback where Emma and Will rush to see if Sue is alive. Will's Apartment Where Will (and formerly Terri) lives. It is in a small complex and is seen regularly. Breadstix Breadstix is a restaurant popular with the kids in New Directions. The fare here includes vast quantities of breadsticks and endless salad bowls. Hummel Tires & Lube Hummel Tires & Lube is Burt Hummel's auto repair shop. Kurt Hummel occasionally helps his father out in the shop. Sheets-N-Things Terri Del Monico and Howard Bamboo work at this home goods store. The North Hills Mall A good place to see flash mobs. The dream sequence of Safety Dance was in this place. The performance of Barbra Streisand was in this place too. The Gap where the Warblers perform is in the North Hills Mall. Mattress Land New Directions performs in a commercial for this mattress store in the episode Mattress The Lima Bean A popular coffee shop, mainly for Dalton Academy students. American Family Motel Sam's family moves here after their house is repossessed by the bank. Rachel's Bedroom Rachel Berry' s bedroom has been seen on Glee . We see her room when she's calling Blaine in Blame It On The Alcohol. During the Like a Virgin scene, Rachel and Jesse are singing their part in Rachel's room. Also shown in season one in a Rachel and Finn scene. Also seen in some scenes with Puck and when she and Jesse were going through her childhood files. Other Locations Carmel High School It's located in Akron, Ohio. The home base of New Directions' rival glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. Dalton Academy It's located in Westerville, Ohio. Is an all-boys private school, which Kurt attends for part of Season Two, where he meets Blaine Anderson and joins the glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. It's not confimed if it's a boarding school or not, but it's implied it is. Westvale High School It's located in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Aural Intensity attends to this school. This place was seen only in a flashback in Comeback. Jane Addams Academy It' a school for female juvenile delinquents. Will Schuester goes to this place in Hairography. The Gap Where the Warblers perform the Gap Attack for Blaine's former crush, Jeremiah in Silly Love Songs. New York Gershwin Theatre Kurt and Rachel visit here and perform For Good to help Rachel make-up her mind about college. It is the theatre most famous for the original broadway show performance of Wicked. Sardi's Finn and Rachel go on a date here and Rachel marvels at the paintings, hoping one day she will have one of her here. Rachel also meets Patti Lupone here. Central Park Seen in I Love New York/New York, New York when the teens sit on the park bench. Later Finn and Rachel meet here at the start of their date. Times Square The first place seen where Rachel announces that she has bought tickets to Cats. It is later seen again during I Love New York/New York, New York. Intercontinental Hotel Where New Directions stay during their visit to New York. Tiffany & Co. Famous for the film Breakfast at Tiffany's. Kurt and Rachel have breakfast here before heading to Gershwin Theatre. Nationals The stage where the Glee Club National Championships are held. New Directions peformed Pretending and Light Up The World here whilst rival glee clubs performed Yeah! and As Long As You're There Category:Locations